A transition metal complex which has an optically active diphosphine compound as a ligand is very useful as a catalyst for an asymmetric reaction, and until now many catalysts have been developed.
Among the catalysts, in combination of a base compound, a ruthenium-diphosphine-diamine complex is known as a highly active catalyst for an asymmetric hydrogenation (for example, Patent Literature 1). As a method for synthesizing the complex, [RuCl2(p-cymene)]2 as a precursor of the complex reacted with an optically active diphosphine and an optically active diamine in order in a specific solvent is known (Patent Literature 2), as an example. In addition, as a complex having an optically active diphosphine and a tridentate amine ligand, the compound represented by the following formula is known (Patent Literature 3).

A ruthenium-diphosphine-diamine complex having a counter anion is also known (Patent Literature 4).
The ruthenium metal complex having an optically active diphosphine compound and a diamine compound as a ligand is highly useful because of the use for an asymmetric hydrogenation of various carbonyl compounds, showing a high activity and a high enantioselectivity, and giving an optically active alcohol compound with high optical purity. However, such catalyst shows a high performance but not for every carbonyl compound, then the development of a catalyst with higher activity is needed.